


Proposal

by twistedboxy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I need more of these three, Multi, OT3, they are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: MC proposes to two of the most important people in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can not get enough of these three. I finished both routes and fell in love. I need more, they are my new OT3. For something that was going to be a quick little write took me a week. Anyway enjoy.

You and Jaehee were closing up the shop early while waiting for Zen. The three of of you were headed out for some quality time. Ever since that day you stumbled into Rika’s apartment and the mysterious RFA chatroom your life changed. You became close to everyone in the RFA but something about how You, Jaehee and Zen all supported each other warmed your heart. You hear the chime of the bell ring and a voice call out “It’s my two lovely princesses. Are you two ready?”

“Just about and I was the one to plan this day.” You say laughing as you wipe down the last counter.

“I’m all done over here.” Jaehee said.

Pretty soon the three of you were out and about and ending at a park before sunset. You spread out a blanket and food to share. All of you enjoying yourselves. As the sun slowly sets You pull out a box from your bag.

“Ahem. I have something important to ask you both.”

“Yes.” “Certainly.”

You kneel down in front of them with the box, “Ever since I stumbled into the RFA and met you all, my life has become so much warmer. I want to extend that even further with the two most special people in my life right now. I don’t think I would a change a thing. I want us to continue supporting each other. So I ask you Jaehee Kang and Hyun Ryu will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Jaehee and Zen were silent for a few moments until Zen spoke first “This prince would love nothing more than marrying his two princesses.”

You turn to Jaehee and see her eyes are wet but she’s smiling. She grabs your hand and replies “Yes, absolutely. I love you.”


End file.
